Ingenuity
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: A one-shot sequel to When All is Said and Done. Elijah's got a bit of ingenuity in him...NG of course...


Another one shot for my Milestones universe. I will get the sequel to '_When All is Said and Done_' finished someday…Although this could be termed a sequel as it takes place after...it's just not the main sequel if that makes sense...

* * *

Greg walked into the house, exhausted and more than ready to drop after a night of double duty. He had been working a case with Grissom before Ecklie had pulled him back to the lab. Again.

He shrugged his coat off his shoulders and lifted his head to look for a hanger in the coat closet. Something caught the corner of his eye and he closed the door to the closet slowly as he geared up to look. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be a good something.

Sure enough, one glimpse at the family room had his blood pressure sky rocketing, "ELIJAH HENRIK SANDERS-STOKES! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

Greg heard the toilet across the way flush and he turned towards it, hands resting on his hips while he waited for his son. A thought flittered and he cast another glance around, wondering where Nick and Rayne were. Elijah should have been at day care right now.

"Hi daddy, you're home." Elijah said through a sneeze as he walked out of the bathroom, pulling his pajama pants up at the waist.

"Sure am and so are you I see."

Elijah nodded and hugged Greg's leg, rubbing his forehead on denim clad thigh, "I'm sick. Poppy said to stay home."

Greg urged Elijah's head back and he pressed a hand to the flushed face before cupping the back of his neck, "You are warm. You don't sound stuffed up though."

"Poppy gave me med'cine. Don't help with the sneezin' tho."

"No, it's not going to." He placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder and steered the little red head towards the family room, "Did your toys explode?"

"No. I played with them all."

Greg narrowed his eyes as he looked at the top of his sons head, "You know the rules, Elijah. If the toys come out of your play room, you have to put them back before taking new ones."

Elijah sighed and rubbed his nose on his shirt sleeve, smearing the snot halfway across his face, "I know."

"You _know_." Greg muttered, "So pick them up. I know you're not feeling too well, but if you felt okay enough to make the mess, you're okay enough to pick them up."

"Yes daddy." Elijah bent down and grabbed a handful of cars before turning and heading towards the stares.

Greg shook his head and went to grab a cup of coffee. It was there that he found Nick, buried under their sink. He kicked the foot sticking out, "Did you see what your son did by chance?"

"Yeah, Greg, I did but it kept him away from here while I worked on the sink." Nick replied. The clinking noises he had been making stopped and Greg saw a glass covered eye peer out at him from the depths of the cabinet, "_My _son? Is this one of those things that all parents go through? 'Cause I distinctly remember becoming my dads son when I got into trouble with mama."

"Must be. It hadn't crossed my mind when I said that, but now that you mention it, I remember the same thing." Greg stood up just in time to see Elijah tromp past, pulling a wagon behind him, "Eli, you're supposed to be picking the toys up, not bringing more down."

"I know that! I'm gunna use my wagon." Elijah all but yelled back as he began slinging toys into the wagon.

Greg's eyebrows rose. It was a pretty good idea, but there was one distinct flaw and he wondered if Elijah had thought about it. He decided not to say anything and just watched as the wagon became filled up.

Elijah walked back to the stairs, carefully pulling the wagon behind him, so as not to spill any of the toys on the top of the pile. Greg followed behind, feeling bemused. The feeling deepened when he got to the stairs and saw Elijah loading the toys from the wagon onto his comforter.

Once everything was transported, Elijah closed up the ends of the blanket and began climbing the stairs, tugging the makeshift bag behind him. At the top, he unloaded the toys into a second wagon before pulling it to the playroom.

"You have got to be kidding me." Greg muttered, both awed by his sons creative thinking and irritated at himself for not thinking of it. He walked back to the kitchen and kicked Nick's foot again.

"What Greg? I'm trying to finish this."

"I don't see why you just wont call a plumber and you have got to see what Elijah's doing."

Nick wormed his way out before sitting up and rubbing his wrist across his forehead to wipe away the sweat, "I am not calling a plumber for a stripped washer. Whoever we end up with would charge us an arm and a leg for something that would cost me a dollar to fix." He pushed his way to his feet and looked over Greg's shoulder as Elijah walked past with his wagon again, "What is he doing?"

"Just watch him."

Both men followed their son back down the hallway as he pulled his second wagon of toys. Nick then let out an amused chuckle as Elijah started his first unloading, "That's definitely my son."

Greg gave him the evil eye as he started up the stairs to make sure Elijah was putting the toys in his toy box and not just all over the floor, "Oh sure, _now_ you say that."

Nick bounded up the steps and pulled Greg into a kiss, "Yeah, now I say it. Also I say I love you and go relax. I'll keep an eye on the little man and call a plumber if it'll make you feel better."

Greg beamed, "It would and I love you too."

THE END


End file.
